The Things I Do For You
by Mewmewchan
Summary: Len Kagamine is willing to do anything to keep his twin, Rin Kagamine, happy. But when Rin starts to have terrifying dreams, will he be able to help her? RinxLen. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Mewmewchan here! So this is my second fanfic! Hope ya like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid! ****_*sniff, sniff* _****T^T**

**NORMAL POV**

_"Help..."_

Len opened his eyes to see his twin sister shaking in her sleep.

"Rin?" He gently placed a hand on her arm. He could feel her tremble, and, despite the thick comforter that was over them, she was cold as ice.

Len propped himself up on his elbow. He gently shook his sister. "Rin?" No response. Just more shivers.

He was sitting up fully, now. He shoke Rin a little harder. "Rin, wake up. It's just a dream." She started to whimper. Big salty tears formed in her eyes.

Whatever Rin was dreaming of, she could not wake up from.

"Len..." Rin said in a small voice, barely a whisper.

"Rin? What is it?" Len knew that it was completely useless to talk to her, but didn't care.

He simply wanted to help his other half.

"It's... cold... all alone..." Rin whispered, crying.

Len knew what to do. He pulled Rin close, hugging her tightly. He stroked the back of her head softly.

"It's alright... I'm here." He gently murmured.

Slowly, Rin tears faded, her whimpers were replaced with soft breathing, and her body warmed up in Len's arms.

"Your not alone, Rin..."

_'You'll never be completely alone.'_

"I will always be with you."

**RIN'S POV**

_I was in a dark, empty room._

_I could not see anything, nor hear anything, or even smell anything._

_All I could feel was the cold emptiness._

_I was completely alone._

**_"Haven't you always been?"_**

_A voice in my mind spoke. I didn't know who it belonged to, I couldn't even tell you what it actually sounded like._

_Just a voice, echoing in my head._

_"What do you mean?"_

**_"I mean, haven't you've always been alone?"_**

_The thought struck me like a physical blow, yet, I felt that it was true, somehow._

_'I have always been alone.'_

**_"And probably..."_**

_I already knew what the voice was about to say, but I didn't want to have to hear it, didn't want to believe it._

_I covered my ears, but it did not block out the voice._

**_"...Always will be."_**

_No._

_"No..."_

_I don't want to be alone._

_I don't want to be alone!_

_"No!"_

_The air seemed to be turning even colder, close to freezing._

**_"You know it's true."_**

_I was shaking now._

_"Someone... help!" I yelled at the darkness._

**_"No one can hear you."_**

_I started to cry, small whimpers slipping out of my mouth._

**_"No one knows your here."_**

_"H-help me!" I was screaming, not stopping to even think about I was saying._

**_"You'll never get out of here."_**

_'And I suppose it probably dosen't matter what I say, either.'_

**_"That's true."_**

_'I doubt he can hear what I'm saying, anyway.'_

**_"He can't."_**

_'He?'_

_"Somebody! Anybody! Get me out of here! Len!" I cried._

_Len?_

_Who is that?_

_I felt, for some reason, that I should know the answer to that._

_But I didn't._

**_"It's better you don't."_**

_'Why is that?'_

**_"Because if you remembered, you would be sadder."_**

_"Tell me!" I demanded from the voice, desperately trying to grab hold of some sort of memory. I can't even remember my own name, though, let alone who this 'Len' is._

**_"I can't."_**

_"Why not?!" I scream, angry._

**_"Because I cannot tell myself something I don't know."_**

_"But... It so cold... And I'm all alone. I don't want to be alone anymore!"_

"It's alright."

_Who is that?_

_This voice is not like the other. I can hear this voice. I shut my eyes, and can almost see who the voice belongs to, only, I can't see his face, though I wish I could._

**_"..."_**

"I'm here." _The voice says. I open my eyes, to see a dark figure, hugging me tightly._

_I stop crying, and slowly, the cold seeps away, and is replaced with a comfortable warmth._

"You're not alone, Rin."

_Rin?_

_Is that me?_

_Am I Rin?_

"You're never completely alone."

_Is that true?_

_I'm..._

_Not alone?_

"I will always be by your side."

_The darkness starts to fade, and I regain my sight. I look up at the boy holding me, to see that it's the boy I visualized, holding me tight._

_However, I still cannot see his eyes._

_Why is that?_

_Is it because his blonde bangs are in the way?_

_Or is it simply because my mind doesn't want me to see...?_

_It dosen't matter._

_I may not know who this person is,_

_I may not be able to see his eyes._

_But one thing I'm sure of._

_I love this person with all my heart._

**KAITO'S POV**

As I walked down the hallway full of doors, I checked my watch.

8:47.

"Ah, they're late!" I hurry over to one particular door, that has bananas and oranges painted all over it.

"RIN-CHAN! LEN-KUN! GET UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled, throwing open the door.

"Rin-chan, Len-kun-" I stop when I look down at where they're laying.

"Oh. My. Glob."

I saw them sleeping together, Len's arm wrapped around Rin's waist, and Rin's hands gripping the back of Len's shirt. I think I saw Rin blushing, too.

Then, Len turned his head to face me.

"Oh, hi, Kaito."

**LEN'S POV**

I woke up, to find my arms still wrapped around Rin's waist. I inspected her still sleeping face, to make sure she was still okay. She had a small smile on her face, and her cheeks were pink.

"RIN-CHAN! LEN-KUN! GET UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a very loud Kaito.

_'Go away, Kaito, you're too loud. You'll wake up Rin, and then we'll both be in trouble.'_

"Oh. My. Glob."

Huh? What's so 'oh my glob?'

I turn to face him, and he has this really shocked look on his face.

"Oh, hi, Kaito."

He just stands there, staring.

"Um, Kaito?"

"DON'T WORRY! I WON'T TELL A SOUL! I PROMISE!" He blurts out.

...Huh?

"What are you-"

"I WON'T TELL ANYONE! I PROMISE!"

"About what?" I ask, totally confused.

"THAT YOU WERE DOING IT WITH RIN!"

What.

A blush spread across my cheeks.

"Wait a minute, I wasn't-"

"JUST PRETEND I WASN'T HERE! I'M SORRY!" He bowed down to apologise, then headed for the door.

"Wait, Kaito! I wasn't-"

"YOU JUST GO BACK TO WHO- I MEAN WHAT! YOU WERE DOING!"

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" I yelled at him, but it was too late. He slammed the door shut, and ran down the hall.

"Oh great, just great. Now Kaito's totally got the wrong idea, and he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it!" Len muttered, still hugging Rin. Gossip travels quite fast in the Vocaloid household.

And all so Rin wouldn't have bad dreams!

"Oh, the things I do for you..."

**So... watcha think? I tried to add in lots of drama in Rin's dream. Did I do good? Please R&R!**

**-Mewmewchan-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mewmewchan here! So this is chapter two of The Things I Do For You! Read it and tell me how you love it! XD**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Vocaloid!**

**RIN'S POV**

The morning was slow.

Everyone seemed to be troubled about something...

"Hey, Len, Kaito-kun, what's wrong? You seem upset about something." I asked at breakfast. The minute I said that, they both jolted and started to blush like crazy.

"Nothing, Rin." Len said hurriedly, then shot a pointed glance at Kaito, who then nodded his head in agreement.

"Y-yeah, nothing!" Kaito said.

"Um, okay, then..." I said, confused.

"Sorry, Rin, but I need to talk to Kaito-kun for a moment." Len said leaving the room, dragging Kaito out the door.

"Well, that's weird..." I said to myself.

**LEN'S POV**

"Listen, Kaito-kun, we need to talk." I said, once I was sure we were out of earshot.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul!" Kaito said dutifully.

"That's exactly what I need to tell you, so listen carefully." He nodded.

"Tell me."

"NOTHING HAPPENED." I said, a little loud.

"Good acting! That's the spirit!" Kaito gave me a thumbs up.

I facepalmed. "No! I mean that REALLY nothing happened. Ever."

"So... what was it I saw?"

"I was just hugging Rin. Nothing more."

"So... you weren't-"

"NO!"

Then he was silent for a few minutes, and I started to worry that he didn't belive me, when he said "I see! I think I understand!"

"Really?! That's good-"

"That means I still have a fair chance!"

I went stiff. "Um, _what?_"

"I said, that means I still have a chance at getting Rin!" Kaito fist pumped.

_'He did not just say what I think he said.'_

"Oh, Rin-chan!" He practically danced out the door.

"Hey, wait a minute! Kaito-kun!" Too late. He was already gone.

What's he gonna try?

_'Rin is my sister...'_

_'So whatever he tries to do...'_

_'I'll make sure dosen't succeed!'_

"Kaito-kun! Wait up!" I yelled, running back into the kitchen.

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

"IT'S GONE!" Len cried as he ran into our room.

"What's gone?" I asked, looking up from my DSI.

"The lucky banana charm you gave me! It's gone and I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!"

"So? Just get a new one." I said as I stood up.

"B-but..." His eyes started to water. "That was the one you gave to me! It was really important..."

He looked like he was about to cry, so I said "Hey, if it really means that much to you, I'll help you look for it."

Len tackle hugged me, knocking me down. "THANK YOU SO MUCH RIN! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"You're welcome... Just get off of me..."

"Oh, sorry..." He said, helping me up.

"But, really, thank you."

"Well, you can thank me when I find it."

His eyes practically glittered. "Okay!"

* * *

"Hey! Miku-chan!" I called to my best friend, Miku Hatsune.

Miku turned to greet me. "Hi, Rin-chan! Need something?"

"Actually, yes." I said, nodding. "You haven't seen Len's banana charm around here, have you?"

She tilted her head. "Len's... Banana charm?"

"Yeah. It's a small, banana-shaped, metal charm. I gave it to Len on our sixth birthday, and he gave me an orange charm. They're supposed to be lucky, but Len lost his and is really upset about it."

"Oh, well, I haven't seen anything like that around, sorry. Good luck on your search!"

Miku was about to walk away, but then I said "You know, Len was crying about it."

She froze.

"Rin-chan..." Miku slowly turned around.

"Yes, Miku-chan?"

"I, THE GREAT MIKU HATSUNE, SHALL HELP YOU IN YOUR SEARCH FOR LEN-KUN'S LUCKY BANANA CHARM!" Miku declared. "SO THAT LEN-KUN WON'T CRY ANYMORE!" Heh heh, my plan worked. Now I have someone to help me look.

"Okay, let's do this!" I shouted.

"Hmm, let's ask Gumi-chan!" Miku said.

"Yeah, mayby she's seen it! She has a pretty keen eye." I agreed.

"To Gumi-chan!"

"Charge!"

* * *

"What?" Gumi turned around "Len-kun has lost his lucky banana charm?"

"Yeah, and we wanna know if you've seen it around!" I said to the green-haired girl.

Gumi tapped her chin. "I don't think... Oh wait! I think I saw Kaito-kun running around with something that fits that description. Does that help?"

"Yes thank you, Gumi chan!" I said and ran off to find Kaito.

* * *

"Hey, Kaito-kun!" Kaito looked up from where he sat. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hi, Rin-chan!"

"Kaito-kun do you-"

"AWRIGHT, BAKAITO, FESS UP! WE KNOW YOU HAVE IT!" Before I could even blink, Miku had Kaito pinned to the ground, a leek pointing at his throat.

"W-what _ever_ are you talking about, Miku-chan?" Kaito said.

"W-wait, Miku-chan we shouldn't-"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB, YOU'RE ALREADY STUPID ENOUGH! I'M TALKING ABOUT LEN-KUN'S LUCKY BANANA CHARM!"

"Oh, that."

"YES, THAT, YOU BAKA!"

"Who said I had it?"

"GUMI-CHAN! NOW HAND IT OVER!"

"Ummmm... No."

"WHAT?! WHY, YOU, I'LL-"

Then, I kicked her in the stomach.

She went flying off of Kaito.

"Owie, Rin-chan, what was that for?"

"That's no way to act! We haven't even found out if he actually really has it!" I yelled at her. "Besides, if he does, _I'll_ deal with him!"

"O-okay..." Miku said.

"Well, if you must know, I do have it." Kaito said, standing up.

"Oh, you do? Can you give it to me then?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know... I heard that it's lucky..."

"Please?" I batted my eye lashes and put on my best puppy-dog face.

"How about this..." Kaito began.

"Yes?"

"I'll give you the charm... If you give me..."

_'What does he want?'_

He grinned. "A kiss."

I was shocked. "WHAT?"

"You heard me. A kiss."

"Hey, Rin," Len then walked up to where we were. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Len-kun, you're just in time." Kaito said.

"Len, Kaito-kun has your banana charm." I said, going over to Len.

"Well, ask him to hand it over."

"That's not so simple, Len-kun." Kaito said, interrupting our conversation.

"Why not? Just give me my banana charm."

"Sorry, but if you really want your lucky banana charm back... Rin has to give _me _a kiss."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in. Then Len shouted "WHAT?!"

"What's wrong? It's just a little kiss." Kaito smirked.

Len turned to face me. "Rin, don't do it!"

"But... Don't you want it back?" I asked.

Len looked sad. "Yes... I do..."

Len grabbed my shoulders. "But it's not worth it! Don't do it, Rin!"

But I could tell that he really wanted it back.

After all, we _have _had them since we were six...

"Len." I grabbed his hand. "I'm going to do it."

He looked horrified. "What?! Do you _want _to kiss him or something?"

I shook my head. "Not at all, but... I _do_ want to get your lucky banana charm back for you."

"Look, just forget it, okay? Never mind the banana charm! I don't want you to be forced into something you don't want to do!"

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Len. It'll be fine. Trust me."

"..." He stared at me for a very long time, as if the decision was ripping him apart. Finally, he smiled.

"...Alright."

I walked up to Kaito. He smiled at me.

"Made our decision, have we?"

I answered without fear. "Yes!"

"Good!" He walked closer to me.

"Get ready!" He leaned in towards me.

"I was born ready!" I declared.

He closed his eyes and...

_BAM!_

The minute his eyes were shut, I kneed him in the groin.

He doubled over, then fell to the ground, and I began to search his pockets, until I found what I was looking for.

"YES!" I shouted proudly. "I got back Len's lucky banana charm!" Holding the charm up in the air.

"Yay~!" Len said happily.

"Go Rin-chan!" Miku shouted.

I walked over to where Len stood.

"Here." I said, placing the banana charm in Len's hands.

"Thanks, Rin." Len said, smiling.

I shook my head. "No, thank you, for trusting me."

Len laughed a little. "Well, the way you said it, I could tell you had something up your arm warmer."

"You could?" Miku asked. "I've known Rin-chan since preschool, and I couldn't tell."

"You couldn't?" Len looked a little surprised.

"Not at all." Miku shook her head.

Len smiled. "Well, it must be because we're twins."

"But me and Mikuo are twins, and we can't tell stuff like that with each other." Miku pointed out.

"Hmm, that's true..." Len said.

_'Well, I'm just glad that Len got his banana charm back.'_

Then Len said something else, and Miku laughed. I felt a pang in my heart.

_'Why... does seeing Len with other girls make my chest hurt?'_

_'Len is just my twin...'_

_'Right?'_

**_"Wrong."_**

_'What the...?'_

I could hear a voice...

I looked over at Miku and Len. They didn't show any signs of hearing the voice, so it must be just in my head.

But, it was strangely familiar...

It felt like the one from my dream...

**_"Ah. So you remember me."_**

I jolted.

_'Can... can you read my thoughts?'_

**_"Yes, I can."_**

_'Who are you, anyway?'_

**_"Me?"_**

**_"...I am-"_**

"Oh, Rin-chan!" Kaito called, seeming to have recovered from my last attack. "You still owe me a kiss!"

"Ah!" I said.

"Pucker up~!"

"EW STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERV!" I yelled, holding his face back.

_'Great, just great. Now I've got Kaito chasing after me!'_

**_"Well, at least Len isn't sad anymore."_**

I looked over at Len, who was looking at Kaito very angrily.

"Rin-chan! You better look at me, not him~!" I slapped Kaito away.

_'The things I do for you, Len!'_

**Well, that was chapter two! In case you're wondering, yes, I do plan on ending every chapter with 'The things I do for you,' but every time it will be slightly different.**

**So what do you think is up with the voice in Rinny's head? Do you have any guesses as to who it might be(I'll give you a hint: It's not any of the characters I've named so far! So, that means it's not Rin, Len, Miku, Mikuo(although he wasn't really in this chapter), Kaito, or Gumi!)? Have fun trying to figure it out!**

**And, of course, leave a review! (If you correctly guess who Rinny's mystery voice is in a review, I will tell you, btw) I like reviews!**

**-Mewmewchan-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! This is Mewmewchan, here with a piping hot chapter 3 of TTIDFY! Took, I while, huh? Sorry about that. Buuut, this chappie is way longer, so, that should make up! Right? Right. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid! sad face :'(**

**RIN'S POV**

_I found myself in a cool, dark, empty room._

_'I've been here before...'_

_It is hard to see, but I can faintly see figure of a person standing across the room._

_"Where am I...?" I ask, mostly to myself._

_The figure across from me laughs a little. __**"Where are you?" **_

_'I know that voice...' It gave me the chills._

_"Yes, where am I?"_

**_"You aren't anywhere!"_**

_I was shocked at his answer. "What? How can we be nowhere?"_

_He laughed again. __**"That's easy when you're asleep."**_

_"Am I... Dreaming?"_

**_"No, you just magically teleported here in your sleep. Of course you're dreaming! How do you think you got here?"_**

_"Well... I don't know..." What the voice said made perfect sense, of course. I guess it never occured to me before._

_Then I remembered the last dream I had, in this very room._

_The room had been pitch dark, and so cold it was freezing._

_The voice that had spoken to me had sounded so cruel, as if it was taunting me._

_And it hadn't even seemed to have been coming from an actual person._

_Just a voice echoing in my head._

_"I've been it this room before, haven't I?"_

**_"Yes, you have."_**

_"That last time... was that you talking to me? That voice I heard in my head?"_

_I could tell that he was grimancing, even in the dark._

**_"Well-"_**

_Suddenly, the room grew darker, until I could not see the person, only hear the their voice._

_Any heat that was in the room before was sapped away, and replaced with an uncomfortable cold._

**_"Aw, great. Listen, Rin, you need to wake up. _****Now.****_" _**_His voice sounded urgent_**_._**

_"Huh? Why?" I asked, as if leaving the now frostily cold room was not incentive enough._

**_"There's no time! I'll tell you later, okay?"_**

_"But-"_

**_"Rin. Wake up."_**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Rin! Wake up!"

The voice tore Rin from her dream, and she opened her eyes to see a very concerned Len staring down at her.

"What?" Rin asked, upset to have been separated from her sleep.

"Ah, you woke up, that's good." Len said, sitting down on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you looked like you where having a bad dream, so I decided to try to wake up before it got worse, because, well..." Len remembered the previous night, when Rin had also a bad dream, only that time, she would not, perhaps _could not_, wake up.

"It wasn't that bad..."

"Didn't seem that way to me." Len had found her frowning, as if she were greatly confused, and cold to the touch, thought it was not as bad as the last time. Last time she had been shivering voilently, head to toe.

"Well... it might have gotten worse if you hadn't woken me up." Rin thought of the figure's desperate voice, as it tried to get her to wake up, something Rin was quite confident that she wouldn't had been able to manage on her own.

"Feel like telling me what it was about?" Len asked, worried from all of the nightmares his twin had been having.

Rin shook her head. "... It's fine."

"You sure?"

Rin nodded. "... I'm alright."

Len was still worried, but gave up. "... Alright. But you can always tell me if you need to, okay?"

Rin smiled at her twin. "Thanks, Len."

**RIN'S POV**

_**"You didn't tell him..."**_

The voice came back, echoing in my head, when I was alone after lunch.

_'I see you don't need to wait until I'm sleeping to talk to me.'_

**_"But why didn't you tell Len?"_**

_'Should I have?'_

**_"Well, you don't have to, I just want to know why."_**

_'I don't want Len to worry too much about me. He already does enough of that.'_

**_"But don't you think he would be more worried if he didn't know what was going on?"_**

I shook my head, even though I knew the voice couldn't see it.

_'He'd be even more worried if I told him about a problem he couldn't fix.'_

**_"Well, you certainly know your brother well."_**

I smiled at the ground.

_'Of course I do.'_

_'We are twins, after all.'_

**LEN'S POV**

I still wasn't convinced that Rin was alright.

After lunch, all she did was walk around, staring at nothing.

I was really worried now. What if Rin was going into a depression or something? I don't want an Emo-Rin!

God, that would be awful... Emo-Rin...

"HOW WOULD THAT EVEN BE POSSIBLE?! SHE HAS A FRICKIN' BOW ON HER HEAD!" I suddenly yelled at the sky, scaring the pants off of Mikuo, who had been walking by.

"Y-you okay, dude?" Mikuo looked scared to asked. "Are... are you alright?"

I grabbed Mikuo's shoulders. "HOW THE HELL COULD I BE ALRIGHT WHEN MY DEAR TWIN SISTER MIGHT POSSIBLY BE GOING EMO?!" I yelled as I shook him back and forth.

"C-calm do-down, Len!" Mikuo said as I shook him. "I-I'm s-s-sure Ri-Rin-chan i-i-is fine!"

I stopped shaking him and pointed at Rin. "Does she _LOOK _fine to you?!"

Mikuo peered in Rin's direction. "Maybe something _is _wrong if she hasn't noticed all your yelling yet."

"She's probably going into a depression! A depression, I say! She's probably dying on the inside, in her little emo corner, and SHE WON'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT'S WROOOOOONG!"

Mikuo looked at me with doubt. "I honestly think that it's not that bad. And if Rin-chan not telling you what's wrong is your biggest problem, then I think you're pretty well off, Len"

I looked at Mikuo, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh. come on, Len. Rin tells you _everything_."

I glared at him. "If she really told me _everything, _Mikuo, I wouldn't be this worried about her!"

"Oh, yes you would. Sometimes I think you worry too much about Rin-chan. And I'm willing to bet that everyone will agree with me, too."

"And I'm willing to take you up on that bet."

Mikuo grinned. "You're on."

* * *

I was shocked.

_Every single person _agreed with Mikuo, saying yes, Len, you _do_ worry far too much about Rin. It's nearly impossible to have _everyone _agree with Mikuo, because for some reason, people seem to think he's an idiot.

And yet the impossible had happened. We had asked almost everybody, and only had one person left to ask.

But of all the people asked, she was the worst.

"Yo, Miku, do you agree with me when I say that Len worries too much about Rin-chan?"

She turned to face us slowly, with this really irratated look on her face, and for a second, she looked like she was going to disagree, but then she said "Oh, Mikuo. _So_ glad you asked. Yes, Len-kun, you worry way, _way WAY _too much about Rin-chan."

"Okay, thanks Miku-chan, bye now." Mikuo said, able to tell she wasn't in a good mood.

But Miku wasn't done. "In fact, I find it quite odd, no, _unnatural _how much you worry about Rin-chan. Honestly, Len-kun, you're her brother, not her _father!_"

Miku was already starting to get under her brother's skin. ""Suuuure, Miku-"

"And remember four months ago? I twisted my ankle, and you didn't even visit me in the hospital because Rin-chan _went to a friend's without telling you! _You didn't even notice I was gone until Kaito-kun told you _three days later!_"

Mikuo was starting to look quite annoyed. "Um, Mi-"

"I mean, _get a grip! _Rin-chan is perfectly fine without all your constant worrying!"

Mikuo looked like he was really regretting ever talking to Miku. "Mik-"

"The danger is all in your head, Len-kun! I bet she'd love a day away from your non-stop worrying!"

Mikuo was ready to snap. "..."

"In fact, if you really want to know if you worry too much about Rin-chan, why don't you ask _her?!_"

"MIKU!" Mikuo yelled before his sister could rant any more.

Miku stared at us, as if she had forgotten we were there. "Yes?"

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!"

"What?! You're the one who asked for my opinion!"

"It was a yes or no question! All I asked for was one word, and you give me a fricken' LECTURE!

Miku turned her head. "Fine, don't take any of my worldly older sibling advice!"

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU! DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT CRAP!"

"By three minutes!"

"At least I don't act like a three year old!"

"I don't need to hear that from an idiot!"

"You're the moron!"

"STUPID!"

"SHORTY!"

"DUMB YAOI-ADDICT!"

"CRAZY LEEK-ADDICT!"

"YOU HAVE A STUPID HAIR COLOUR!" That part they yelled at each other at the same time.

"Um, guys?"

"WHAT?!" They both shouted as the turned towards me.

"U-uh, I'm gonna go, okay?" I said, hurrying away.

"TAKE THIS IDIOT WITH YOU!" Miku yelled, and a few seconds later, Mikuo crashed to the ground a few yards in front of me.

"YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Mikuo yelled.

"YES!" Miku shouted, and then she stomped away.

"Dang, that girl can _throw_." Mikuo said, getting up and dusting off his pants.

"You think you would know something like that. After all, she _is _your sister."

Mikuo shrugged. "It's not like we're as close as you and Rin-chan."

I snorted. "Not even close. You guys get into fights every time you see each other."

"Well, excuse me, Mister I-treat-my-sister-like-she's-a-princess."

"Excuse me, Mister I-treat-my-sister-like-an-annoying-bug."

"Anyway, you owe me 50 bucks."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I won the bet."

"You didn't say you were betting $50!"

"I didn't?"

"No!"

Mikuo shrugged. "Well, whatever. Just hand over the money."

"No! I don't even have $50!"

"Do you have any money?"

"Um, yeah...?"

Mikuo pulled a wooden baseball bat out of nowhere. "Then I'm mugging you."

"The hell?!"

"Get ready!" Mikuo raised the bat above his head.

"Holy shit!" I dodged the swing and kicked the him in the side.

Mikuo went for another swing, but this time, I kicked his wrist, knocking the bat right out of his hands.

"What was that about?!"

He rubbed his wrist. "Ow... you really never go easy, you know that? I'm lucky you didn't break my arm."

"What the hell, Mikuo?!" I yelled at him.

"Just testing your reflexes, don't worry, don't worry."

"WITH A BASEBALL BAT?!"

"Well, if you couldn't even dodge a baseball bat, then I'd be worried that with all the worrying you've been doing, you'd forgotten how to fight."

"Yeah, that's a _great_ reason to swing a baseball bat at your best friend." I said sarcastically.

"Why, if all you did was worry, _and _you forgot how to fight, I'd be worried you were turning into a _girl__!" _Mikuo said dramatically.

"Shut up! There's no way my fighting skill would go down just 'cause I worry too much!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yea... Wait. Why?"

"Because today, you were slower than usual."

"How slow?"

"85%."

"THAT'S A LIE!" I yelled, as he whistled.

"You dont know that~" Mikuo sang.

"No wonder everyone thinks you're stupid. It's because you're always acting like an idiot."

"But seriously, you were 15% slower today."

"You know, I find it kind of creepy that you're keeping track of this."

"Whatever. Anyway, you shouldn't worry so much. It's messing with your fighting abilities."

"It's _because _I worry so much that I know how to fight!"

When I was eight, I asked Gakupo to teach me how to fight, because I was so worried that Rin might get into some kind of trouble. He isn't teaching me anymore, but ever since, I've won every fight I'd ever gotten into.

"...And I guess it's a good thing you worry about Rin-chan, because I can think of more than one time where if you hadn't been, she probably have been really hurt."

"WELL _THANK YOU!"_

Then I realised that for this little adventure, I'd left Rin moping in the middle of the yard.

Just standing there...

Like she was depressed...

Or gone emo...

"RIIIIIIN! PLEASEDON'TGOEMOTHATWOULDBESCARY!" I yelled, trying to run, but Mikuo held the back of my shirt.

"Hey, now, calm down, Len."

"LetmegoIneedtomakesureRinisa lrightandnotgoingemo" I cried in a rush.

"God, Len, slow down, I have no idea what you just said."

"I need to make sure Rin is okay and not going into a depression or going emo because Emo Rin might possibly mean a sign of the coming apocolypse you've gotta let me go Mikuo what would you do if Miku were going into a depression wouldn't you be worried so you have to let me go make sure my sister is fine!"

"Breathe, dude. First of all, if my sister was going into a depression, I wouldn't be worried, I'd be celebrating and more than likely helping her along the way."

"I'd _love _to be related to you," I said sarcastically.

"Second of all, even if she was going into a depression, it would definitely take longer than half a day. This is Rin-chan we're talking about."

"True, but, what if something she hadn't told me about happened before-" I froze in the middle of my sentence.

_The dreams._

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"What?"

"Rin's been having bad dreams for two days now, and she wouldn't tell me about it!"

Mikuo looked at me doubtfully. "I don't think a few dreams is enough to send Rin-chan into a _depression_."

"Well, two _nightmares _so bad she wouldn't even tell me about them might."

"You know what, you aren't allowed to worry anymore today!"

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean..." He walked up to me. "That you are coming with me!"

"The hell?!" Mikuo picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Wahahahahahaaaaa!" He laughed, running off with me in tow.

"Nooooo, put me down! RIIIIIIIIIIN!"

**RIN'S POV**

**_"Aren't you the sightest bit worried someone might become concerned with your wondering around by yourself in the yard for hours on end?"_**

_'Yeah, but this way, I'm alone. I would be hard to hold two conversations at once, especially since one exists only inside my head.'_

**_"You know, I used to exist in real life."_**

_'Really? Were you a human?'_

**_"No, I was a frog. Yes I was a human."_**

_'I already knew that. Humans are the only species that can use sarcasm.'_

**_"Then why'd you ask?"_**

_'To annoy you.'_

**_"You're REAL nice, y'know that?"_**

_'I know, I'm just the nicest person in the world.'_

**_"Totally."_**

_'... So... how did you end up in my head?'_

**_"That's a long story. Besides, the time isn't right to tell you yet."_**

_ 'So mysterious!' I thought sarcastically. 'When will it be?'_

**_"It's not too far off, if you just trust in your brother."_**

_'Huh?'_

**_"You'll see soon enough."_**

The mention of Len brought up a thought. _'If you actually existed in real life, did you have a family?'_

**_"... Actually, like you, I had a twin. A twin sister named Lenka."_**

I giggled. _'Sounds like Len! And what happened to her?'_

I could tell I touched a nerve. **_"... Long story."_**

_'Sorry. But if you can't tell me how you became a voice in my head, you could at the very least tell me your name.'_

**_"My name?"_**

_'What? Can't you remember or something?'_

**_"No, I know it. My name's Rinto."_**

_'Whoa, that sounds like my name! Are you a girl then?'_

**_"No! Do I sound like a girl to you?"_**

_'I can't hear your voice! I can just tell what you're saying!'_

**_"Oh. Oh yeah. Anyway, I'm a boy, thank you very much."_**

_'Well, technically, you USED to be a boy, and because you don't have a body, don't have a gender.'_

**_"What?! I'm AM a boy! I have a body, it's just-"_ **Rinto caught himself at the end of his sentence.

I grinned slyly. _'Do go on, Rinto, do tell me what happened to you and your body."_

**_"Ah- um- uh- Not the right time! I can't tell you yet!"_**

_'Too late! You already started to tell me!"_

**_"I'm not telling! I'm not telling!"_**

_'Tell me!'_

**_"No!"_**

_'Come on, pretty please?'_

**_"Rin. I'm not holding back to annoy you or seem more mysterious, I'm doing it for your own good. I can see that what I tell you will be easier if I wait for a certain time."_**

_'...Fine.'_

**_"THANK YOU! Now, don't you think it's time for dinner?"_**

I checked the time on my iPod. "Oh! Gotta go!"

* * *

_**"You noticed too?"**_

I nodded. _'Len wasn't at dinner.'_

**_"Where do you think he's gone?"_**

I shrugged. _'Mikuo wasn't there, either, so chances are that Mikuo dragged Len off somewhere.'_

**_"Where to?"_**

_'Well, probably either karaoke...'_

_'...Or paintballing.'_

**NORMAL POV**

Mikuo and Len had indeed gone paintballing.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Mikuo yelled, dodging yellow paintballs.

"I'm just warming up!" Len yelled, ducking to avoid a volley of teal paintballs.

"Bring it on!" As Mikuo shouted that, a paintball, hit him square in the forehead.

"Ouchouchouch..." Mikuo doubled over in pain.

Len stopped shooting and walked up to him "You alright?"

Mikuo looked up at him, his eyes shining. "Gotcha!"

"Huh...?" Len looked down just in time to see Mikuo cover the front of his shirt in teal.

"Shit!" Len rolled away and ducked behind a wall.

"Can't hide forever!" Mikuo yelled. "Come out and shoot me like a man!"

Len peeked his head out from behind a wall. "Don't you mean '_fight _me like a man_?'"_

"If we were actually fighting I'd already be dead! I'd rather you just shot me with the paintball gun!"

"You're dead anyway," Len said, moving stealthily behind the walls.

"Where are you hiding..." Mikuo said under his breath.

"Maybe..." Mikuo turned around. "...You're behind me- eh?"

He felt the coldness of a paintball gun pointing at his back.

"Gotcha!"

Mikuo turned his head. "You mean you were in front of me that whole time?!"

Len grinned. "I knew you'd assume I'd move around behind you."

"Gah-"

"You're dead anyway."

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**MIKUO'S POV**

"Yo, we're home!" I yelled as we walked in the door. Gakupo turned around from where he was sitting.

"Len-kun, Mikuo-kun, welcome home... My! Look at you two! Paintballing at this time of day!"

Len was splattered with teal, and every inch of me was covered in yellow.

"What can we say?" I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, after you've washed up, you could say sorry to Luka for getting paint on the carpet she just cleaned."

Me and Len exchanged glances. An image of an enraged Luka, holding a crowbar, flashed through our minds. "WE'LL GO NOW!" We hurried out of the room, to avoid Luka's wrath.

* * *

"Are you still worried about Rin-chan, Len?"I asked Len as we walked down the hall. We were totally clean and paint-free now, and were heading to our rooms.

"Yeah. A game of paintball isn't going to make me not worry, though it did make for a good stress reliever."

"Do you _really _think Rin-chan's depressed?"

"...No... But I _do _think that whatever it is, it's really bugging her. And I'm also pretty sure it has something to do with her dreams."

"...Are you even sure you'll be able to help her?"

"...I don't know, but..." Len's face turned dark, his expression deadly serious. "If there's anything, anything at all that I can do for Rin, I will do everything in my power to help her."

I kinda understood how he felt. If Miku was in danger, I would do everything to protect her, because believe it or not, I actually CARE about my sister. Yes, it's true, the Great Mikuo Hatsune actually CARES about his absolute-pain-in-the-ass-of-a-sister, even if he thinks she is so annoying that sometimes he just wishes she'd go die in a hole.

But looking at Len...

Sometimes I had to wonder if it went deeper than that for Rin and Len.

And I understand that me and Miku may not get along as well as those two, but it's different in another way, too.

I remember Miku had ranted out _"You're her brother, not her father!" _when I asked for her opinion on Len's level of worry for Rin. But I realised, he doesn't worry about Rin like a father does for his daughter.

He worries about her like I worry for my girlfriend, Neru.

Only more extreme, but still...

"Rin!" Len dashed into his room the second he opened the door.

"Eh?" I looked inside, to see a sight I didn't expect.

Rin was lying in the middle of the bed, curled up in a ball, fast asleep, but whimpering, shaking, and tears streaming down her face, staining the sheets.

And it's not every day you see Rin Kagamine cry.

"Rin, wake up." Len said, sitting down on the bed and pulling Rin close to him, who instictively snuggled closer. "Rin!"

"... _This _is what her dreams have been like?" I asked, standing in the doorway.

Len nodded. "It wasn't as bad last night, but I have a feeling that was just because I woke her up quickly. But now, it's even worse."

I had to say, if it was anyone other than Rin having dreams like this, I'd probably worry they were going into a depression, too.

But then, I saw a pair of blonde eyelashes flutter as Rin slowly woke up.

She stared at Len blindly for a moment, not noticing me, until she finally said "...L... Len...?"

Len sat her up, then hugged her tightly. "Are you alright, Rin?"

I saw fresh tears began to form in the small girl's eyes. She sniffled a little. "L-Len..."

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you. You're not alone." Len said softly, smoothing down her hair.

She started to sob into her twin's shirt. "Waaaah... I... I'm s-sorry... Len..."

Sensing that now would be a good time to leave, I closed the door softly, smiling.

"Rin-chan... You really are lucky to have a brother like Len looking out for you."

**RIN'S POV**

_**"Are you going to go to bed?"**_Rinto asked me, as I crawled onto mine and Len's bed.

I shook my head. Nobody was around to hear me, so I spoke aloud. "No, I'm just waiting here for Len to get back."

_**"Shouldn't they be back by now? It's already 10:00..."**_

"How do you know what the time is?"

_**"Since I'm 'occupying empty space' in your head, I can see what ever you can, including that clock across the room."**_

"Oh, I see! So that explains- wait. Are you trying to imply that I am an _airhead?"_

_**"Yes. Now, anyway, it also means I can hear what you hear as well."**_

"Oh, cool. Oh, that would explain how you knew what was going on during that episode with Kaito-kun. Can anyone other than me hear you?"

_**"In order to be able to hear me, you need to have had contact with me in That Place."**_

"... That Place?"

_**"The room from your dream. It's doesn't really have a name, since technically, it doesn't actually exist anywhere, so people who know of it call it That Place."**_

"Weird name..."

_**"Weird name for a weird place. It is a dark, empty room, floating in the middle of the nothing. The only way to- hey! Rin! Are you okay?"**_

I then realised I'd been dosing off. "Oh?! I- I'm awake! I guess I'm a little tired."

_**"It'd be a good idea to wait until Len gets back before you go to sleep."**_

"I know. Besides, I'm... not that... tired..." And I slumped over, asleep.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to find myself in That Place._

_Rinto sat across from me again, and again, I couldn't see his face or anything of what he really looked like, just a silhouette._

**_"... Crap... Well, since you're here now, I may as well continue explaining to you about That Place."_**

_"Okay."_

**_"So, like I was saying, That Place is an empty room, floating in nothingness. It literally is like being in the middle of nowhere. You can not get in or out of here, at least not physically. The only part of you that can get here is your soul, like, in your case, through a dream."_**

_"Is your case different?"_

**_"Yes. But as you know, I can't tell you about that yet."_**

_"Don't worry, I'll wait."_

**_"Good. Because now I need to discuss the present situation. You remember last time you came?"_**

_I nodded. "Right before I left, it started to get really cold, and you wanted me to wake up for some reason."_

**_"Exactly. Because in this unescapable room, I'm not the only one here."_**

_"Do you mean the person from__ my first dream?"_

**_"Yes and no. That was me, only who... whatever else is in this room took control of my soul, using me to toy with you. But it was still enough me to allow me to speak with you in the real world. But last time, I managed to talk to you a little before it came back, which was when I started telling you to wake up."_**

_"So what are you trying to say?"_

_He sighed. **"I'm trying to tell you that there is an exellent chance of it coming back this time, too. And this time, Len won't be around to wake you up."**_

_"So that's why you wanted to wait for Len to come back before I fell asleep."_

**_"Yeah, because if it takes me over again, I'm going to say some pretty nasty stuff. So I want you to remember that none of it's true, and to be prepared, because it can come at any time."_**

_"I'm sure it'll be fine. After all, Len will come back soon and wake me up."_

_Rinto sounded like he was about to say something encouraging, but then he said suddenly, in a voice that didn't sound like him **"No he won't."**_

_"Huh?" I was taken off guard by the sudden character change._

**_"Why would he ever come back for someone like you?"_**

_"What... what do you mean?"_

**_"The fact that you ended up her in the first place means that you aren't wanted or needed."_**

_"... What...?"_

**_"Look at this place. Dark... Cold..." _**_When he said that, I realized how cold the room had gotten, and I started to shiver. **"... But most of all... Empty. This place, Rin Kagamine, is a reflection of your life, your heart, yourself. There is no one coming for you, because no one cares about you!"**_

_ "Th- that`s not true!" I half-shouted through my chattering teeth._

_The voice inside Rinto chuckled. **"Oh, really? Then, please, name one person. Anyone will do."**_

_"That's easy! There's-" But as soon as I tried to name someone, my mind went blank, as if I had instantly forgotten everyone I knew._

_The voice chuckled. **"What's wrong? Can't think of anyone?"**_

_"... You... You're doing this." I was going numb in the fingers._

_**"Why, I don't know what you're talking about. The only thing I've been doing is speaking the truth."**_

_"Liar," I said angrily._

_**"No, I'm telling the truth. This lonely, empty place has no one and nothing but itself."**_

_"That's not true! I'm not alone! I've never been alone!"_

_**"And how is that?" **My entire hands were numb now, and I continued to shake._

_"Because I have Len! Always have, since I was born! Even if I were to stay in here the rest of my life, alone, I'd still have Len!"_

_** "Not so. Think of it this way. If this place is a part of you, then no one inside, meaning you, can reach outside it's walls, and no one outside, meaning Len, can get inside, or reach anything within. He'll never be able to reach you, and you'll be alone forever."**_

_"That... can't... be true...?" But I wasn't so sure._

**_"You know that I'm right. You can't deny it, because even if your physical body is outside, your heart will always be isolated from the world. Nobody will ever be able to truly see, reach, or understand you. Not the real you."_**

_"...But why wouldn't I be allowed to leave?" I could no longer feel my feet._

**_"Because you can't. I'm sure that idiot Rinto told you all about this place. But he left out some key details, like, only you and Rinto can get into this place, and he can't leave at all. He's trapped here, like an endless dream, and he can't 'wake up'."_**

_"...He can't wake up...? Then how can I talk to him outside of here?"_

**_"I already told you. A part of you is always inside of here, and that part of you links your body to Rinto's soul, letting him speak to you."_**

_"...Can you tell me how Rinto got here?"_

**_"Definitely! I'm sure he wouldn't like me telling you, though."_**_He paused for a moment, and tapped his... er, Rinto's chin._**_ "All the more reason to! All right, I'll tell you. You see, he's-"_**

_But his sentence was cut short, and in Rinto's own voice, he said_**_ "...D-don't... you... dare... Rin... I'm serious... you got... to... wa... wait...!"_**

_"Rinto! Are you alright?" I asked, alarmed, but didn't move, because I was so cold I couldn't._

**_"...Ye-yeah... I'm so great I c-could... die. OF COURSE I'm n-not alright!"_**

_"Why? What's going on?"_

**_"I-I'm trying to get ri-rid... of this guy... And it's ta-taking up a lot of my energy...!_**

_"And it doesn't look too easy either," __I commented._

**_"Just re-remember, Rin, those comments were..." _**_Right when it seemed that he had gotten full control back, he said in a different voice_**_ "...Completely true! Don't worry, Rinto, I won't make you exert yourself trying to regain control. I won't tell, okay?" _**_At this comment, Rinto's body seemed to relax a little, and the voice continued on_**_. "For the record, this brat doesn't care about you either. He only tried to regain control of himself because he doesn't want you to learn of his past yet."_**

_That sentence stuck with me, because one, it made sense, and two, if I really were stuck in here, that meant the only person able to reach me didn't even care about me, though not caring about me really seemed to be a norm now_**_._**

**_"You, Rin, are absolutely, completely..." _**_He walked forward, lifting an arm towards my head._

**_"...Alone." _**_And he grabbed my forehead, pushing me backwards, and I fell back. Only, when I did, instead of falling to the ground, I was swallowed by the icy darkness._

* * *

I gradually woke up, eyes kept shut, listening to sounds around me.

I was aware of a warmth close to me, and realized my head was resting on someone's lap.

"..." I could hear voices around me, but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"..." A voice said something, much closer to me than the other. It took a moment, but I started to properly hear what they were talking about, and caught the end of his sentence. "-woke her up quickly. Now, it's even worse." I reconized the voice at last, and opened my eyes slowly.

"...L...Len...?" I asked, staring up at the blonde boy. He looked down at me.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Len asked, sitting me up in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me.

I felt tears begin to trickle down my cheeks. "L-Len..." I sniffled.

He patted my head, smoothing down the hair on the top of my head. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you. You're not alone."

_You're not alone._

_I'm here for you._

My brother, the most important person to me in the world, had been here with me from the very beginning, helping me, trusting me, worrying about me, _caring_ for me. And yet, I had forgotten all about that, too concerned with worrying him to realize he was already so worried that it couldn't possibly be worse.

_**"You really ought to trust in your twin more."**_Rinto said quietly in my head, but after that, kept quiet.

I gripped the front of Len's shirt, and began to sob into it. "Waaaah... I... I'm s-sorry... Len..."

We sat like that for a while, Len comforting me, until eventually, he asked "Another dream?"

I nodded.

He hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry, Rin. I left you all alone, when I should've been watching out for you, so this wouldn't happen."

I shook my head. "It's... it's not your fault, Len. I should've told you about everything, but instead..." I looked down, felling guilty.

"It's fine. You're awake now, so, now do you want to...?"

Even now, I hesitated, but replied "...Yeah."

"Good. Tell me everything."

* * *

Once I'd finished explaining everything, about my dreams, and about Rinto, Len just sat there, deep in thought.

I looked at him, concerned. "...You... you believe me, right?"

Len snapped back to attention. "Yeah! Don't worry about that, it's just..."

"What?"

Len shrugged. "I kinda want to know about Rinto's past, too. I have a lot of questions to ask him."

"But in order to talk to him, you'd need to go to That Place first. And how in the world would you be able to do that?"

Then Len's eyes lightened up, and he turned to me. "Wait! Rinto said he had a sister, right?"

"Yeah, a twin sister named Lenka. I thought it was funny, because it sounds just like your name."

"Hmm..." A small smile formed on his lips.

"What? Why are you smiling? Did you figure something out?"

"...Yes. I did. But..."

"But?"

He looked up at me, still smiling. "It's still not the right time to tell you."

"DON'T YOU START NOW!" I yelled at him.

_**"Well, it isn't."**_

"And YOU! If you're not going to tell me anything productive, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Len started to laugh. "You look like an idiot, yelling at nothing."

I glared at him. "I'm NOT yelling at nothing, you know damn well who the hell I'm yelling at!"

"I know, I know. But it's fun to tease you."

_**"I have to agree with Len."**_

I grit my teeth. "Both of you, SHUT UP!"

* * *

Because of a certain few idiots, who shall not be named, I didn't get to bed until three in the morning.

"You ready to go to bed?" Len asked, walking up to the bed where I was sitting.

"..." I gripped the sheets nervously, keeping quiet.

Len sat down beside me, and placed his hand on top of mine. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, and smiled at him. "I'm fine. Really." And I jumped into bed.

**LEN'S POV**

_"...Len," Rin said quietly in my ear, tugging on my sleeve, as we lay in bed._

_I slowly woke up, and looked at Rin. She was shaking, and she looked really scared._

_"...What's wrong? It's really late." I mumbled groggily._

_"Sorry..." Rin said quietly. She didn't let go of my shirt, though, but gripped it tighter._

_"...What? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked, propping myself up on my shoulder._

_She nodded, looking down._

_"Want to tell me about it?"_

_Another nod. "...I dreamed... that you left... and I was... I was all alone!" She said, her voice cracking. I could see her eyes glistening with tears._

_"Well, that's silly. Why are you so worked up? We both know that's never going to happen. I would never leave you behind."_

_Rin shook her head. "Th... that's not what I mean. I think... I think in my dream... you... died. You die in my dream, Len."_

_"...Oh... Well, why don't you tell me from the beginning?" I suggested. Rin always remembered her dreams in vivid detail, which was probably one of the reasons why they scared her so much. But this way, she could also recount them to me perfectly._

_Rin took a deep breath, and, before telling me her dream, said "But, here's the thing. I... I think... that I dreamed of the future. In my dream, we both seem older, and if I had to guess, I'd say you looked around... fourteen? Yeah, that's it. We were about fourteen years old in my dream."_

_"But we're only nine," I pointed out._

_"...I know... but that's what makes me worry I dreamt of the future."_

_It was strange, but Rin sometimes did dream of things that happened in the future, but she'd never dreamt about anything really bad, the worst being Kaito's scarf blowing away, and, in pursuit of it, NEARLY got hit by a car. We were the only ones who weren't worried when it actually happened. But usually, with a few exceptions, they were fairly normal things, like Teto loosing her favorite pencil. And they almost always always happened the next day. Rin had never dreamed so far into the future._

_"...Are you sure it wasn't just a normal dream?"_

_"...I ...I don't know. But, I'll explain it to you."_

_"Okay."_

_And Rin transfered into a dreamlike state, and it was like she was narrarating what was happening as it happened._

_'I am in a large dark room, with only some candles placed on torches on the wall to light my surroundings. The floor is dark grey marble. There is a big, richly designed oak door across the room from where I stand. Behind me, there is a large coffin-like box, but the top is glass and I can see that there is no one inside. To my right is a boy, about fourteen, and hair like mine, but much shorter. We are deathly quiet, listening to sounds coming from the other side of the door, the sound of heavy boots against marble, and the quieter sound of something else dragging on the ground._

_'Then, the door crashes open, and I can see a the dark figure of a large man, and in his left hand he holds the smaller figure of a boy, also fourteen, by the back of the collar of his shirt. In his left hand, the man grips a gun, with smoke coming from the end. There's a heavy flow of blood oozing from an unseen wound on the smaller boy's back. His shoulder-length blonde hair is messed up and splattered with red, and hanging loose around his head._

_'The boy beside me lets out a small gasp as he realises what happened. "You didn't-"_

_'"Did." The man cuts in, holding up the gun. Then, to me he says, grinning evilly "I shot your dear twin brother, Rin. He's dead. He's gone and left you behind. Do you believe me now when I say you're all alone in this world? There's no one left for you to count on!"'_

_Then Rin stopped, and came out of her trance. "See?"_

_I nodded. "That is kinda scary." I mean, it freaks me out to hear a story, in which I'm dead, in such great detail._

_I could see why Rin was afraid, but I didn't want to look scared in front of Rin, so I said. "Well, it probably wasn't real anyway. Just a nightmare."_

_Rin looked up at me, looking for support. "Are... are you sure?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah. There's no way I'd die that easily. I wouldn't allow myself to die and just leave you alone. So don't worry."_

_"...Yeah..."_

_I hugged Rin, holding her tightly. "No more bad dreams, okay?"_

_"...Okay..."_

_And shortly after, she fell asleep, and didn't wake up again._

_But I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep._

_Because even though I had acted confident in front of Rin, I was really worried that she had dreamt of the future. Because if she did..._

_I would only live for five more years._

* * *

I woke up quietly, careful not to wake Rin.

I sighed. I'd been having that dream almost every night since I turned fourteen, all too aware of the fact that I might die soon.

I find it funny, though. As the time for the biggest prediction Rin has ever had comes closer, she'd been having less of them. At one point in time, she used to get predictions almost every night, but nowadays, she had one or two a month, but they were usually more important.

But it scares me, knowing that I might not have a future beyond the end of a gun.

"...Len?"

Rin's voice made me nearly have a heart attack right then.

"Rin! I thought you were asleep!" I hissed, turning towards her.

"What's wrong, Len? Is something bugging you?" Rin asked, her eyes full of concern.

I gulped. I had been very careful to make sure Rin didn't realize that her dreams were giving _me _nightmares, because knowing Rin, she'd would blame herself and feel really guilty and probably cry. So I kept it to myself.

"Um, no, not really," I said nervously, avoiding eye contact, which probably wasn't the best idea.

"You're lying. What's wrong?" Rin asked, now even more concerned.

"N-nothing! Really!" I said, a little too loudly.

"You're really bad at lying, you know that?" Rin said. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Why are you still awake, Rin? Don't tell me you haven't even gone to sleep yet?" I asked, quite obviously changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You changed the subject!"

"No, I didn't. We were always talking about this suject."

"Liar!"

**RIN'S POV**

"I'm not lying!" Len said, totally lying.

I was really irratated with Len, but I decided to let it go, knowing I wouldn't be able to get an answer out of him. "...Fine."

"So, why aren't you asleep yet?"

And with one question, my expression turned into one of sorrow and fear.

"...I ...I can't."

"Why not?" And our roles were reversed, with Len concerned about me.

"...I'm... I'm too scared. I'm scared of dreaming of something bad again. I'll end up in That Place again, and Rinto'll get taken over, and I'll be all alone. And what happens if you can't wake me up? I know I should just ignore what that voice says, but... but..." I buried my face in Len's chest, crying. He wrapped his arms around mine.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'll be with you, okay? Trust me."

At that moment, I realized two things: One, that this position, with Len's arms wrapped around me, my face buried in his chest, felt weirdly familliar, but I couldn't remember where from. And two, earlier, Rinto had been tipping me off about something... something very, VERY important to the advancement of this story.

I smiled, relaxing. "...Okay."

And this time, we fell asleep together.

**LEN'S POV**

_**"So you guys finally figured it out, huh?" **Rinto asked as I opened my eyes for the first time in That Place, with Rin sitting beside me._

_"I guess so," I said quietly._

_"So! Rinto! Is the time right now?!" Rin asked loudly._

_Even in the dark, I could tell Rinto was smiling. **"...Yes. It's finally the right time."**_

_Then he looked at me, and an image of the boy from Rin's dream five years ago crossed my mind._

**_"I hope you're ready for all this, Len."_**_ I then realized that, by coming here, I could've just put myself in a very dangerous situation. And if I did, Rin's dream might be truer than I would like._

_'Oh, man, the things I do for you, Rin.'_

**Well? Long, wasn't it? When I first started typing this story (immediatly after I finished the last chapter, btw), I planned to only have it be about 3,000 words. Oh, how plans change! It grew before my eyes!**

**Anyway, next I'm gonna post Chapter 4 of Message in the Snow, my other fanfic. It's already written out, though, so it shouldn't take as long. Hopefully.**

**And, of course, R&R!**

**-Mewmewchan-**


	4. Chapter 4

**8D AHAHAHAHAH GOODBYE LONG HAIR! IT'S ALLLLLL GOOOOONNNNEEE!**

**Um. Ahem. *serious* Good day to you. *bows***

**So this is chapter 4 of The Things I Do For You! It's a bit shorter, but I kind of did that on purpose.**

**Finally revealed is Rinto past! Yaaaaay!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Vocaloid. **

**RIN'S POV**

_"Alright, explain yourself!" I demanded, and beside me Len nodded. "How did you get inside my head?!"_

_Rinto took a deep breath, as if he'd been preparing for this. "Well, it really is a long story."_

_"We've got plenty of time," I said. "Tell us."_

_"Alright then..." Rinto said, thinking. "It all started when I was about nine years old..."_

**RINTO'S POV**

_"Rinto, Rinto, what's that?" A girl with long blonde hair that almost reached her waist tied up into a high ponytail asked, peering over my shoulder at the papers on my desk._

_"H-hey! You mind?" I said, startled. "I'm trying to work on something here!"_

_"S-sorry," She said, and she meant it; she hated the idea of ever being a pain to me. But , obviously still curious, she kept her eyes on the paper._

_"Aw, Lenka, s'alright," I said, ruffling up her bangs. "Just don't startle me like that."_

_"K-kay," She replied. "If you don't mind my asking, what is it you're working on, anyway?"_

_I hesitated a moment, before saying, "Alright, I'll tell you, Lenka, but promise to keep it a secret, 'kay?"_

_She nodded dutifully. "I promise! Tell me, tell me!"_

_I leaned in close, and whispered in my twin's ear, "I'm trying to figure out how to travel between worlds!"_

_She just stared at me. "But you already know how. In a rocket!"_

_But I shook my head. "Not those kinds of worlds, Lenka! I mean like different dimensions!"_

_"But how can you do that?" She asked, confused._

_"Ah, well, I haven't figured that out yet," I replied, shrugging. "But you have to keep it a super duper secret, okay? No one can find out!"_

_She tilted her head. "Why not?"_

_"YOU BETTER NOT TELL!" I nearly roared at her. "No one can know I'm researching this, because __I'm going to be the one to discover how to, and I don't want anyone ripping off my idea! So you better not tell anyone!"_

_"O-okay," She said, a little shocked at my outburst. "I-I promise! I won't tell a soul!"_

* * *

_"Hey, Lenka! Come look at this!" I yelled from my place at the computer in our bedroom. It had only been two weeks since I'd told Lenka about my ambition of discovering how to travel between worlds, and, being the EXTREMELY INTELLIGENT person that I am, I'd been researching scientific information about the universe and all, and had been paving my way through this really interesting database all about it. It had so many fancy words. Hehe. But , anyway, while I'd been reading, I saw this link to another web site about some strange space in the middle of nowhere called "That Place"._

_Lenka ran up to me, and I excitedly started telling her everything about it. "Check this out! There's apparently this place literally in the middle of nothingness! It isn't within any dimension, and doesn't even have a name. so the very few people who know about it call it That Place. Kinda vague, huh? It actually suits it perfectly, honestly, because there's really been next to zero reports of anyone ever being there, so there's really not much of a way to find out all about it. But the one thing that I'm sure of-" I lowered my voice, as if I was worried someone might be listening to my rant, "-is that the reason it exists is to connect all the different dimensions!" _

_"So you wanna see if you can use that to travel to another dimension?" Lenka said, trying her best to keep up._

_"EXACTLY!" I said, hugging her. "I'm so excited! Man! I'm that much closer!"_

_"B-but..." Lenka pushed me away, and looked at me with concerned eyes. "Maybe you should take a break, Rinto. You've been researching non-stop for two whole weeks. You haven't been doing your homework, or you schoolwork, for that matter, and you won't play with me anymore. You're kind of getting of obsessed, Rinto. We're only nine years old, you know."_

_"But-" I started to say, but before I could protest, she promptly unplugged the computer. "GAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"_

_Lenka flinched, as if she was worried I'd hurt her, and I realised I was scaring her, so I stopped yelling. "...S-sorry..." She mumbled quietly._

_"I-It's alright, I guess," I said, worried she'd start crying. "I suppose a break wouldn't be a bad thing..."_

_She perked up instantly, her eye's glowing. "Okay!" She grabbed my arm, and started to pull me towards the door. "Then that means you can come play with me!"_

* * *

_After that, research really slowed down. After that day, I had realized it wasn't just about being obsessed; it was also the fact that I'd made Lenka lonely, without meaning to, so I was careful from then on to balance things, not just for my sake, but for Lenka's. It took a long, long, time, to do things this way, not only because much more of my time was taken up, but because it toke way longer than my nine-year-old self had expected. But the good thing, is that because it took a while, as I grew older , I started to think of other important key factors in the whole "dimension traveling thing" that I hadn't before. In the long run, it was probably better it took a while, anyway, because of what happened when I got that far._

_"Lenkaaaaaaaaaa!" I called, dancing over to where she was, giddy with excitement. "It's perfect! Mwahahahaaaaa!"_

_"Wh-what?" She asked, staring at me with confusion. "You're acting kinda nuts, Rinto."_

_"I'm as happy as can BEEEEE!" I picked her right up off the ground, twirling around. "I've finally perfected it! Wahaha!"_

_"Lemme down! Rinto!" She protested, flailing around. "Perfected what?!"_

_"My method for traveling between dimesions, of course!" I beamed, quite proud of myself. I'd been working extra hard on it when I could get the chance, and finnally, I'd gotten it all figured out. "I'll tell you all about it!" And I carried my captive sister to my room. Being thirteen now, we didn't share a room anymore, but that didn't keep her out, because her worrisome self was always poking her nose in my business, but I didn't mind. Keeps me from turning into a vegetable. I set her down on the desk chair._

_"Alright, then, tell me." She said, sighing. I bet that at that moment, she probably thought I was crazy, but ignored the look she shot me, and started to explain._

_"Well, you see, I've told you only your soul can enter That Place, right?" She nodded, familiar with what I was talking about, knowing it almost as well as I did, so I continued on. "Well, I was thinking and thinking and thinking, until I finally figured it out! This may sound weird, coming from a scientist... but you just need a teeny bit of magic!(1)"_

_Lenka blinked. I did say it would sound weird. "Magic?"_

_"That's right!" I started to say, but halfway through, I stopped. Because as I said it, another, deeper voice overlapped with mine, and finished my sentence. I turned quickly, to see a man in a black suit standing in the doorway, holding a gun in his hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out this guy meant business._

_"Quite the clever little brat, aren't you?_

_"Who are you?" Lenka asked, in a cold tone. She could sound quite mean when she needed to, but I could tell she was scared. Who wouldn't be scared when a stranger is in your room, pointing a gun in your direction? But I had a feeling he wasn't aiming for her._

___"What do you want?" _I asked, my eyes never leaving the gun in his hands.

_The man smirked at me. "Who I am is none of your concern. But what I'd like, is for you to come with me."_

_"And why should I? How do I know you're not bluffling?" I asked. As soon as I did, there was an deafening bang, and I looked down to see a bullet impaled in the wood floor, a few feet from me and Lenka. "HOLY CRAPPERDOODLES!" I yelled in alarm, and Lenka flashed me an exasperated look that said 'Is this really the time?'_

_"Next time, I won't miss." The man point the gun back up towards me. "Also, the girl has to stay here."_

_Lenka gripped my sleeve nervously. She must've been thinking the same thing as me: That the moment I left, we weren't going to see each other again. "I'm not going anywhere without Lenka."_

_"Here, I'll give you a choice," The man said, grinning. "Either you come with me without the company of your sister, or I shoot you both right here and now. You're choice."_

_I thought about it. I didn't want to leave Lenka, but I knew this man wasn't bluffing. My only chance of staying alive and keeping my twin safe was to go with him. "...I'll go with you. Just let me talk to Lenka first."_

_He put the gun down. "Alright. You have a minute."_

_Lenka gripped my arm so hard it hurt. "No," she half whispered, looking at me desperately. "You can't, Rinto, if you go now..." She shook her head. "What if he hurts you?"_

_"If he were going to do that, he would've done so already," I said softly. "I'll be fine, I promise."_

_"But.." Her eyes were glossed, as if she was trying hard not to cry. "What am I gonna tell mom? How will she take this? Are you sure you'll be alright? Am.." Her voice cracked, and she swallowed hard. "Am I ever going to see you again?"_

_"Yes," I said firmly, "You will. Trust me."_

_"When?" She asked._

_"...I don't know..." I said slowly. "But no matter what, one day I'll see you again. Trust me. I'll find you."_

_"Please," She pleaded, clutching my shirt. "Please don't go, Rinto." She was crying now. She didn't make a sound, but tears were streaming down her face. "Don't go."_

_"I have to," I hugged her tightly, knowing very well this may be the last time I ever hugged my twin. "I'm sorry. I have to go with him. But I'll be back, I promise. So please..." I pulled away, and looked at her sadly. "Please wait for me."_

_I let go of Lenka, and walked over to the man. "All right, I'm ready."_

_The man smiled. "Then come with me."_

**Ermmehgerd, what's going to happen to Rintoooo?!**

**Waffles, that's what.**

**Okay, maybe not, but... what do you think? I think he's gonna turn into a marshmallow and float away, but you never know...**

**And that's it. I have updated, so now I shall go roll around in the grass. And maybe take a nap.**

***rollrollrollroll* OHYEAHANDPLEASER&RTHENKYOUVERYMUCHGOODBYE.**

**-Mewmewchan-**


End file.
